The present invention relates to a power tool with dust box.
A power tool with motor air-cooling is made known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,069, the cooling air of which is suctioned through the dust box. A dust filter is located between the dust box and the cooling ventilator to prevent dust from entering the interior of the motor with the cooling air. In addition, a chip suctioning tube extends from the power tool to the dust box. The chips and dust produced when a tool engages in a work piece are transported to the dust box through this tube.
The disadvantage of this is that the cooling air flow is restricted by the high resistance of the dust filter located upstream of the cooling ventilator. Dust filters cannot be eliminated, however, since dust entering the motor with the cooling air impairs the motor function. In addition, the cooling exhaust air exiting the motor housing causes unhealthy whirls of dust in the chip-removing region of the tool.